


Anne of a Thousand Days

by medieval_scribe



Category: The Tudors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medieval_scribe/pseuds/medieval_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne reflects on an old prophecy; drabble originally written for womenlovefest at Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anne of a Thousand Days

Anne was only six when a soothsayer told her she'd be a queen one day. “A thousand long will be your reign,” the gypsy had said. That day, Anne had laughed.

Now she's stranded in the stone bowels of the Tower, waiting, and no laughter will come. Her reign has indeed been a thousand long. A thousand days. 

Of the thousand, she can remember a scant few. The others run together in a faded stretch of memory. But she is queen, and on this last day of her reign, she will go to the block as queen.


End file.
